Catheryn
Catheryn Elisabeth Heidimond, labeled as The Gossip Girl, is a character on Total Drama: Paradise Falls, as a member of the Mad Raccoons. Biography Catheryn is an only child of a very wealthy couple. Her dad is the owner of Heidimond Hotels Corporation. She has been spoiled by her parents, and always gets what she wants. She was always a very curious girl. Also, she has been very interested in gossip since she watched those celebrity gossip TV shows. She goes for a private school, where she is always listening to others people’s conversations, just to spreads the news to the whole school. She’s always with her cell-phone, searching for more gossips. Once, she “accidentally” told everyone that her best male friend was the leader of Dustin Binger fan club. Ashamed, he moved to another school. Catheryn’s friends really like her, but they are afraid to tell their secrets to her. Catheryn joined Total Drama because she wants to be famous as being a gossiper, like her idol, Blaineley. Total Drama: Paradise Falls Catheryn arrived in Arriving at Paradise Falls, introducing herself by her full name. She was quickly recognized by Benny as a celebrity. She was one of the most vocal characters in the chapter, sharing her thoughts every time a contestant arrived, and showing interest upon finding out Woodrow and Zachariah were famous, as well as calling Chris "sick and sadistic" after he showed his appreciation for conflicts. She later recognized Orlando, saying they used to be best friends. In The Alive Host’s Chest, she was shown hurrying Chris to start the challenge. Later, in the first part of the challenge, she was able to find a trunk quickly, much to Bitsy's annoyance. In the secodn part of the challenge, she was sneaking behind the opposing team along with with her teammates. After her team lost, she was shown discussing with the other girls about the vote. In the beggining of Rowing in the Deep, Catheryn was spying on Helen and Kasey's secret "date". She was later shown present when Alice, Mindy and Nigel formed their alliance against Orlando, hiding under the dock. Before the challenge, she complimented Blaineley. She was paired up with Orlando for the challenge, and she offered him a deal: she would save him from elimination when possible, but he would owe something for her later. He accepted the offer. Her team ended up winning the challenge. In Project Next Top Model, Blaineley said she wanted Catheryn to win because she was a Blaineley fan. When Orlando refused to help, Catheryn told him he was going home if they were to lose the challenge, convincing him to contribute. She then asked to go to the bathroom, when in reality, she went to spy on the other team, only to be caught by Helen. In Be A-Mazed!, Catheryn is shown girls' room, with her female teammates. When asked by Alice about why her and Orlando were so close, Catheryn revelead they were childhood friends. After their fathers fought, Orlando moved and they hadn't seen each other until then. Before the challenge, when Chris reveals the Boat of Losers was broken, Catheryn called her father and convinced him to donate a new mean of transport for the eliminated contestant: one of her own helicopters. She then comments she owns sixteen others helicopters, as she gets a new one for her birthday every year, as well as a yacht every christmas. In the challenge, she is left behind with Orlando by her teammates, so they decide to go together through the maze. They are able to find the exit. Her team wins the challenge. In I Survived a 20 Questions Game Show, Catheryn is seen on the pool area, comemorating her team's win on the previous challenge with her teammates. She then tells them she has to go back to the girls' room, but reveals on a confessional she's going to spy on Chris, as she felt he had been acting suspicious. She sneakily follows him, just to discover that the host has been living on a secret penthouse on the top of the hotel, as well as seeing him make out with a mysterious figure. She later returns to the pool area to join her team, and tells them she was simply taking a walk, to which Zachariah sarcastically comments on, making Catheryn suspicious of him. The boy later tells Lorelai he saw Catheryn following Chris to his room. Later, after her team's loss, she tells her tribe she's voting for Benny for accidentally helping the opposing team challenge. Despite this, Orlando is voted off. Before he leaves, Catheryn tells her tribe the rich guy's family has gone bankrupt, and her family is helping his. She also reveals they dated briefly when they where young, to which Orlando confesses he still has feelings for her, much to her shock. They are about to kiss, when Chef drags the boy to the Helicopter of Losers. In Scavenger Manhunt, Catheryn is seen to be excited about the introduction of immunity idols. Later in a conversation, her team decides to vote her off next, due to her alliance with Orlando. At the challenge, she cheers on Blaineley when the later announces she would be hosting the show for the day. Her team ended up losing the challenge. At the elimination ceremony, Blaineley reveals Catheryn has been voted off, but much to everyone's surprise, she reveals she had found a immunity idol and plays it, eliminating Benny instead. In Super Drama Bros., her teammates are shown to be mad at her, due to her suspicious actions and for playing the idol. Zachariah says he thinks Catheryn has an agreement with Chris, with the later giving her advantages in the game (including the immunity idol). Later, in the girls' room, Catheryn is shown loudly drying her hair, annoying her female teammates. She is called out by the girls for this, much to her anger. In the boys' room, Zachariah tells the other boys Catheryn is an "evil force" that must be defeated. Later on, when both teams are together in the restaurant, Catheryn reveals Starlight is in love with both Cliff and Woodrow, shocking everyone in the room. Catheryn is shown hanging out with her team in the pool area, in And Then There Was One. She then leaves, causing Lorelai and Zachariah to follow her. She later looks disgusted by Zachariah enjoying Chef's food. Later, when people start to mysteriously die, Catheryn is one of the last survivors. When Chris and Chef’s dead bodies are found inside the helicopter, Catheryn says they should leave the island. Everybody boards the helicopter, but Catheryn tells them it's out of fuel. She leaves the helicopter to get fuel, just to be found dead minutes later. It is later revelead that no one was actually dead, as it was all part of the challenge, and her team are declared the winners. When comemorating the victory, Catheryn accidentally reveals Chris is dating a former contestant. The Mad Raccoons are seen in the restaurant in Wimps’ Olympics. Catheryn complains about being hungry and bored. Zachariah then points out the other team is yet to be seen, to which Catheryn replies saying their team is better. Later when her team is having fun in the pool area, Catheryn tells them they should be worried because the other team is already plotting against them for when the merge comes. After her team loses the challenge, Catheryn tries to convince Zachariah to join her in voting Faustino off. The plan fails, though, as her team decides to vote her off instead. Though, before she leaves, she reveals secrets from her teammates, such as Zachariah having a crush on Lorelai, Faustino having a crush on Bitsy, Mindy being wealthy, and Nigel being British, to which she add is the reason as to why he's the only person on the team she likes. She also reveals details on Chris', Blaineley's and Crystal's past. Last, she reveals the identity of Chris' girlfriend, Eva, to which Chris angrily demands Chef to take her away immediately. Catheryn leaves as she is dragged by Chef to the Helicopter of Losers. Catheryn returns to the final episode, And the Winner Is.... She is introduced by Chris as “the source of 90% of the drama that happened before the merge”, and she replies by saying she’s also the one to tell everyone about the host’s secret romance with Eva, angering him. She chooses to support Alice, saying that at least she wasn’t boring, which annoys Nigel. When Lorelai has trouble picking one of her friends to support, Catheryn tells her to hurry and stop being a drama queen. She is later shown to be impatient waiting for the finalists to finish the challenge, and when Chris asks the peanut gallery to show their support, she scoffs off by saying the challenge is boring, and instead texts on her phone. Audition Tape A tanned skinned, black haired girl is shown sitting by a large swimming pool, wearing sunglasses and a black bikini. "You need for this show. And I'll tell you why," she says. "I'm pretty, I'm outspoken, I'm sincere, but I'm also self-aware." She removes her sunglasses. "And I have an undying love for gossip. I'll be able to find out the juiciest secrets out there, and then wreak havoc. I'll certainly bring the drama". She winks to the camera, and the tape ends. Trivia *Catheryn was the fifth contestant eliminated from her team, and the tenth contestant eliminated overall. She received four seashells. *In the original version of the story, Catheryn placed 10th out of 20. *Catheryn is based off of Shadowgeoff's Jena and Sprinklemist's Hedda. *Heidimond Hotels Corporation is a parody of Hilton Hotels & Resorts. *Dustin Binger is an obvious parody of Justin Bieber. *Catheryn was the first contestant to play an idol in the season. *Catheryn was eliminated as early as she was because the author didn't have any plots left for her, as well as for the shock value, considering she was a big character. **Her elimination, though, is one the author regrets the most, as she ended up being his favorite character to write for. Even though she didn't have any plots left, she was a pretty dynamic character, who could have easily get a new plot for the post-merge. Gallery CatherynSwimSAI.png|Catheryn in her swimwear. CatherynSleepSAI.png|Catheryn in her sleepwear. Catheryn.png|Catheryn's original image. CatherynForBruno.png|Catheryn's fanart by Mana. Thanks Mana! Category:Total Drama: Paradise Falls Category:Bruno's Stories